


Broken

by Supernaturalsprettycool



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jack Frost - Freeform, Pitch Black - Freeform, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalsprettycool/pseuds/Supernaturalsprettycool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth; the girl who would sacrifice herself for anyone. The one who had been abused for the main part of her life and carried burdens that where constantly attempting to drown her. She didnt ask to be a guardian nor did she want to become one. </p>
<p>Pitch knows of her secret abilities and her past that was so disguesting that even jack himself questions her sanity. But never the less he cares for her and {tries} to protect her even though she made it quite clear that she can protect herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Tell me what you guys think

It was a mildly chilly autumn morning when Elizabeth had received the news. She had to reform from crying, It seemed as though they had finally found a permanent destination, she had of course mistaken. They would never truly settle in, not with an abusive father who always would find himself in trouble with the law. 

She was the kind girl who would put a complete stranger before herself even if that meant trading her life. By the age of 15 she had slept with more guys then she could count, she had gone far past sane to provide for her smaller sister cassidy. It had always been for the money or popularity, its not as though she enjoyed it, in fact she hated it. She hated being used, abused, beaten but never raised a finger to stop it. 

Cassidy sat next to her feet, she could feel her chest rise and fall and pace quicken as she turned to look up at Elizabeth. She had to make sure that she hadn't left, without Lizzy there she would be taken by 'the nightmare king'. Cassidy had mentioned him on numerous occasions, a man with reptilian like features and a long black robe. "Why don't you believe in him?" Cassy asked. "Who?" "jack frost," Cassy said with a certain depression echoing through her tone. "I believe in him," Cassy looked up at her and then back down to the ground, "no you don't." Lizzy didn't bother replying, Cassidy had started frightening her with all the imaginary friends she had been making. "Well, he says you're very beautiful," she said with a quiet giggle. "Oh did he now?" Elizabeth raised a brow. "Well tell him he is quite the handsome devil as well." She finished with a wink and waited for her little sister to reply.

Her sisters face seamed to drop as she stared off into the distance, liz never shifted her gaze away from Cassy. "Whats the matter?" She asked tilting her head slightly to the side, Lizzy turned her head to reveal a shady figure. A gun was placed in hand and a hood was covering his face, the was tall, most likely around 6'1. The smell of musk and wet wood assaulted their noses. Elizabeth slipped cassy behind her and took a defensive state. She raised her hands, "i dont have money" She said emptying her pockets. She stepped forward, "put the gun down." The mans arms shook, clearly was not planning on killing anyone. "You're not a killer." She pushed Cassie and Cassie made a sprint down the dirt road. "How can you tell? Ive killed more people than you can count." He said tracing his fingers over the trigger, she shook her head and took another step forward. She was in arms length of the man, she slid her hand over the gun, the man flinched at the touch. "Let go," she said calmly, suddenly there was a crash of a door. In an instant the man pulled the trigger and Elizabeth was sent sprawling onto the ground.

The man bolted and she was left there to bleed out. She could see her father running and her sisters cries, but something far beyond them was what caught her attention. A teenage boy was hiding behind the tree, he was outlined in a foggy blue color and appeared to look straight at her before disappearing into the woods. Hallucinations, she concluded laying a hand over her wound. She could hear shouts but they were ignored, "cassy," she breathed out before everything went black. 

Elizabeths point of view 

"Cassidy!!" I screamed bolting up, i looked around, i was laying in some upturned soil and was engulfed in forest. It was just a dream, i laughed at the obscurity of it all, i slowly dragged myself up and whipped the dirt off my pants. I made my way back to the cabin, i heard a light sob and shouting. i peered through the window to find cassie slumped down on her bed. father was heard slamming his fists against the door, "GET THE F**** OUT OF YOUR ROOM." He screamed pressing his face up against it. Cassy got up and stared out the window, without a second thought she jumped. I let out a soft scream. She landed gently even though the fall was about 10 feet down, she was surrounded in a protective layer of fluffy snow. 

General point of view 

 

"Cassie!" Her voice cracked as she ran to her baby sister. By the time she made it there Cassie stood up and stared into the distance, "Cassie?" She repeated tilting her head slightly to the side, she was ignored once again. By now Elizabeth was standing directly in front of her, her dads shouting was heard from behind, "get your worthless ass over her now!" She took a step forward and bolted, Elizabeth was in complete shock, what had just happened? She had just..... walked through her? And without any hesitation... She stepped back and felt her stomach drop. 

'Am i? Am i dead?' She chased after Cassidy, calling, screaming her name over and over again. As she ran she was lifted off the ground by some sort of magical force. She could chase after her with ease, she came to a stop in front of an old wood cabin. "What is this place?"she tilted her head and stepped in front of Cassy, an older looking woman walked out, cassy stared at the woman as her hands began to shake.

"Who would you be?" The woman asked with a welcoming smile, cassy stared at her without a word. Her facial expressions explained it all,a deep sadness hidden in the fragile shell of a small girl. "You can come in if you'd like," the woman said opening the door to reveal a nice little cabin. It smelt of wet wood and apple pie, it made even Elizabeth give a slight smile. This is the life she had never gotten to live, cassy hesitated and then took a look behind her. She stepped into the house without another thought on the matter. 

'She'll be safe here, at least until i find out whats happening.' She thought as she lifted off the ground. She flew above everything, mountains, valleys, hills, rivers, she felt a certain freeness that she had never felt before. Happiness, even though there was nothing left for her a certain presence pushed her up. She felt her bare feet brush against the damp moss forming at the bottom of a cave. She decided to stay there, she had slept on worse things. 

She lay her head down onto the moss allowing her hair to absorb the wet soil. She slowly drifted into a sleep riddled with nightmares. She shot up, a sudden chill came over her, she stretched out and grabbed her scarf. "What the hell?" She was barricaded by a wall of snow blocking the only way out of this place. She scrapped at the snow until her fingers froze, she grunted and angrily kicking the icy snow. "Hey watch it!" A layer of snow was cleared to reveal a sly smile beaming up at her. "The names jack frost,"


End file.
